91027-update-notes-7042014
Content ---- ---- It never has been cool. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have that "problem" as wel but that is more couse i think the loot isnt collected of those challenges, atleast i had that problem with the moonshine cabbin. The anwser to it whas to loot it again. | |} ---- I am a AMD user, Can anyone tell me how I would use this command to Improve performance? I have an FX 8350 8 Core CPU., 8 gigs of Ram, R9 270x GFX Card. I get pretty decent FPS but can be choppy sometimes in towns when I feel should be getting much better. I do around 90+ frames in WoW on Ultra, here between 20 -50. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So polite.. Gotta love that.. Even though I know it is driving you crazy. But your not an Idiot and KNow they are doing their best, so my hats off to you with being polite / respectful about it. | |} ---- bump | |} ---- Definite bump... | |} ---- bump Much better Bump, lol | |} ---- After reading this a few times this is what i think changed. Previously the main game thread would run the majority of its load on CPU0. After noticing that switching the thread to say, CPU3, would improve performance, Wildstar has now set it to where the main game thread doesn't have a preference as to which core it will run the main thread on. Also, they have implemented a command line option if a user wants to specify preference. So i guess the main thread of the game, now by default, will kinda just randomly decide which core it wants to run on instead of sticking to a particular one and thereby *perhaps* increasing performance on AMD chips. Am i right? | |} ---- ---- Sounds good to me. I hope your right. If not I guess I can Just Open task manager and what ever Core is taking the blunt assign WS to another one not taking much? | |} ---- ---- ---- It'll be nice to be able to play the game again. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, i actually read a post about affinity selection awhile back in beta and i manually tried assigning different affinities to the game through Process Hacker (replacement for task manager) which resulted in, well, no noticeable difference. However, doing that also limits the game into only using certain cores. From the sounds of this it will decide which core based on certain (unknown to me) parameters. Perhaps total load? So maybe the thread will jump cores based on which one is doing the least at the moment for maximum efficiency? Guess we will just have to try it out and see. | |} ---- Mine was also Artifacting today. I had the beta driver 14.6 not sure if it's what your using I went back to the released version 14.4 and seemed to stop happening. Albeit I didn't get much time to test it before servers went down. Hope it helps =/ | |} ---- Yeah I am very excited to see if this helps AMD users.... | |} ---- You sir, get a cookie. | |} ---- ---- WOOO COOKIES! | |} ---- You have no idea how many of my friends and guildies have rerolled or just stopped playing thanks to the idiots that abandon dungeons & adventures if it's not gold. I wish Carbine would've implemented this instead of strain content -_- | |} ---- If your getting artifacts that's generally a sign your running your card too hard. Are either of you using overclocking software? Also setting the game to a maximum of 60fps or using Vsync should help to keep the card cool. If this has nothing to do with the issues that your running into then I apologize for the useless advice. | |} ---- I guess I can stop opening up task manager to change the affinity to a different core, then turning core 0 back on now? Yay... | |} ---- ---- So what exactly do I type in the / command to use this? | |} ---- ---- ---- Can you give an example of what I'm supposed to type in? I've never really dealt with this stuff before :p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok so it didnt help at all for me then, eventho im using AMD and stuck on 20-30 fps | |} ---- ---- It's not a huge improvement but an improvement none the less.. =) | |} ---- ---- ---- Starting off strong! "get exceed". Late night? Copy editors left you alone? I may have taken "get/exceed"....So is the answer 799? Or over 9,000? | |} ---- I'm not sure but i heard someone saying that you can get an addon that fixes this. Worth checking out the curse site for some Guild stuff! (might be a good temporary thing for you) Flickering stopped for me when i set my Refresh rate to 59 | |} ---- what is the exploit? Is it Esper sometimes could not aim to the direction you want? | |} ---- Ok, great, but someone try it? I mean what is notation of that command: "-processor 1" or "-processor cpu2" ? | |} ---- ---- I've been messing around with the command and haven't really gotten anywhere... | |} ---- ---- I believe it is a command line option to enter into your Properties of the shortcut your using to start the game, just like the ole directx version force. So under ur target line you would enter "C:\Program Files (x86)\NCSOFT\WildStar\Client64\WildStar64.exe" -processor 3 (3 for the 3rd core, 2 for 2nd core, etc. processor 0 would just keep it the way it was before the fix) Basically it will tell the game to run the main thread on the third core of your processor. BUT the fix was that it NO LONGER specifically attaches itself to any one core. The shortcut command isn't the fix per say, the intended fix is now the default. The command line is in case ppl experience a drop in performance or want to assign a particular affinity back to a certain core. | |} ---- yep, that's exactly that command line. Still it's better to assign cpu1, for example, as main thread core, because on cpu0 is running a lot of system processes. oh, and remember that processor cores are numbered form 0 not 1, cpu0,cpu1,cpu2 and go on if i understood it right and i see correctly on my pc, the affinity mask is used to turn off one, or more cores for the process, so when you uncheck cpu0 in affinity mask options, W* process should be running on the rest of cores, not only on cpu0 core. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well the thing about v-sync is it syncs your frames to your monitors refresh rate i.e. 60hz = 60fps in order to reduce screen tearing effects sometimes seen when your monitor can't render frames faster then your computer is. V-sync attempts to lock them in together by keeping an extra frame ahead, however, anytime your frame rate dips below the 60 fps threshold v-sync will cut the fps in half in order to keep a 2:1 render ratio. So your actual framerate when dipping below 60 fps will be brought down to 30 fps, 15 fps, etc. There are some settings that attempt to remedy this problem, such as Triple Buffering which basically draws more frames up ahead of the rendering in order to better keep up and keep the fps cuts down, i think 3:1? Not positive about this tbh. Its late and i might not be explaining this well, but the bottom line is your average frame rates will almost certainly improve with V-sync off unless your system is able to render at 60+ fps constantly. The only time i'd recommend turning it on is if you are experiencing excessive screen tearing. | |} ---- ---- Any word on fixing THIS? | |} ---- ---- Good question. I tryed it at propertys of the launcher(rightclick, porpertys then enter this after the last " ). no result. Even bader Performance. 10 lesser fps instead of better FPS. It is not the processor. Your engine is not optimised for AMD GRAPHICcards. This hadnt worked anyways. Why? We do not software render the game in DirectX11. /edit: So lets hope for the engineers of amd. they are haviong an eye at this already. There is an beta driver which is fixing an bit of the problem with the Wildstar engine. Even if the fix got ruined 2 patches ago. So they have to start over. Cant say much about the NVIDIA users. They got this problem to. But mainly with an AMD processor. IDK if it is similar or 2 different pairs of shoes. And maybe it will work for them. | |} ---- Does this mean that a 1200 rated player will be still be matched with a 1800+ geared one (with 1800+ rating) but faster ? Sorry, but this is not very clear for me. Good point is that the usual queue time argument invoked for justifying tanking (queue time) should be gone and boosting/playing with mates can be done without tanking. Only players wanting easy-mode (or easy boost) should have a reason to tank, so that's a relief. I still expected something about rating gain/loss & gearscore effect on MMR, but i'll see if it pans out. And last but not least, they are actually doing something, which is quite pleasing. Finally something real for PVP issues, real actions, not just dilatory words. | |} ---- you are getting matched with those players, because they lose on purpose to boost other people up to 1800 MMR. I heard some people on my Server are doing this. They usually play 2s, play up to 1800, buy their stuff, then lose on purpose to lower their rating back to 1200~ so they can sell boosts for ingame currency. Also 1800s weapons are so good, that raiders want them especially DPS, so they boost their whole raid, etc. This has to be fixed asap. Make those weapons useless inside instanced PvE content. | |} ---- In my case it is the mission in whitevale crater, to get to the top of the terraformer 'with jetpack or find another way' I did the other way and did not pick up the jetpack, but if you don't pick up the jetpack you don't start the challenge and when the quest is completed like I did, you can't simply 'get' the jetpack afterwards. the NPC's that had it are no longer clickable. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And what about the bugged imbuement quests for defending Drusera's tree? | |} ---- Yeah, I know and this kept me away from arena (and rBG aswell) for a few days now. Being totally overwhelmed because of gear disparity is very non-competitive for me. I agree with 1800 weap, I think they're the best pre-raid weapon available, and they shall be made inefficient in PVE. My point was that if the MMR was factoring in the gearscore/ilvl to match players,purposely tanking would be neutralized. You could have a low-rating and because you have high-end gear, you'd still be matched with players of same gear.This system take into account your best gear (even if in your bank) to prevent players from using an equip/unequip trick. This was at least the case in beta I think, and I guess it was changed because of queue-time issues on live (must have insight from first high-rated here, can't tell for sure) I think this solution is better than banning players/having a rating floor on gear to equip and others propositions made in various topics here. | |} ---- Wait, so what happens to the exceeded decor? Is it gone? Also, why do we have an 800 item limit when we are allowed 800 items in the house and 300 items outside it? I never understood that. Nor why we can only have a combined total of 20 lighting items. | |} ---- Seriously? Still no Helping Hand fix....wow, just wow.... | |} ---- Soo, this reads to me as follows: Rejoice, lowly equiped players! You now have the opportunity to be farmed by even more 1800 equiped warriors/slingers for their fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well... i hope this isn't the "breakthrough". If so, lower your expectation. No increase for me at a fx 8350@4.8ghz. Actually you could do the same in the Task Manager and set the Affinity there. If im right. | |} ---- ---- You want the honest truth? Multi-threaded programming is tough to do. Its hard to identify what should be a multi-threaded event and what should be single threaded. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's such a shame. Tbh I'm hoping it'll improve how it runs on the wife's laptop so I can get her playing.. runs tolerably for me atm besides the constant memory crashes | |} ---- ---- ---- hey wait, I want a cookie too.. =( | |} ---- ---- The # is the number of the core. I am not sure. I try without space now.With space it got an huge performance loss. | |} ---- There are bugs that were present in the Beta still in live that have yet to be addressed (in some cases not even acknowledged). You will have to forgive the healthy dose of cynicism some of us have. What you see as "crying" that you get your "lolz" from usually (not always) is from legitimate complaints about game breaking bugs (i.e. Helping Hands, Engi pet stances, Esper, etc.). Carbine made a great game and we don't want it to become the next flop like GW2 or SWTOR. Delay the next content patch and fix the game as is. | |} ---- Agreeing. Full AMD set to. No problems before but then this anoying , performance destroying patches wich are going on since 1 month or so. Then they are writing that it is "our crappy chipset" and they have to fix this? What the.. It is the opposite: AMD have to fix their crap of code. So , Carbine, please get rid of our DIrectX problem, include AMD power features to etc. if it is an AMD Chipset then it shall be fine. It is the wrong solution to try to having only 1! active core at an 64 bit client instead of all 2. That is backwards modulating to 32 bit. /edit: tested the command without space to. no difference at an AMD Chipset then with space. Plus also an up to 40% lower performance. So forget about that option if you are using an 64 bit wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Your ISP probably has a transparent proxy cache between you and the patch servers and the cache is out of date. Apparently this is a big issue for many AU/NZ players. | |} ---- That's complete BS. It in no way "halts your storyline progress". All you have to do is go to Tempest Refuge and pick up the next Zone Story quest. | |} ---- A lot of people probably didn't know that, but thank you for using a patronizing tone to both insult people for not knowing without a breadcrumb quest and using the most "obnoxious" quotations possible. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Says the guy who was second :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, THIS please. :) This is a huge issue and affects everyone in my guild. If we were a small guild it might go unnoticed, but our guild is quite large and people are constantly logging in and out which causes the game to stutter/lag. Everyone is affected regardless of how awesome their computer is. It's clearly related to the guild addons as Bombitup mentioned. When I disable those addons I don't have an issue. As a guild leader, that makes managing a guild very difficult. | |} ---- It isn't impossible, it's just annoying. You need another person grouped with you and when they click a soldier to heal, you click a second later to get the count. The issue is, the person whom hits 100% first, will no longer be able to click the soldiers and so you will need to group with another; and so on and so forth until it's fixed. They're working on things!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL | |} ---- why is it frustrating its pretty funny | |} ---- ---- Never mind, my weapon was unequipped for some reason. Gonna go hang myself out of embarassment now. BRB. | |} ---- What the hell are you saying ranged don't own, that's jsut lower levels, why balance the entire game around lower levels? Warrios are destroying right now | |} ---- This! Look forward to the fix so I can get back into the story. | |} ---- ---- click the little wrench thing near the channel under chat and scroll down to animated emote and turn that off. you wont see the emote text anymore. | |} ---- No, it's not. It's STILL bugged. | |} ---- I also experienced issues after this hotfix. (AMD FX-8150 Eight-Core, 3.6GHz / Windows 7 Ultimate x64) The fix was targeted at AMD users, but obviously affects everyone. I had not experienced major issues previous to this patch, but was now getting screen freezes (lasting 0.5-1.0 sec) and tears very often, especially in PvP with lots of telegraphs/particle effects/general shit happening. I started monitoring performance of the graphic card, CPU, network, drives, etc. How I fixed it: In the launcher, click the cogwheel in the top right of the frame. Then press repair. After the repair, I enabled Vsync in the video options menu. Seems to have cut back on the issue for me. Which was the actual fix, I have no idea. NOTE: Somewhere it was mentioned that you can manually assign the game to any core (physical or logical). I have not tested this. I did however try to assign affinity from the task manager in Windows. Since cores 5-7 have very little use whilst gaming, and hardly any load, I assigned the affinity to those cores. This caused the game to be run purely on core 6, and it spiked to the roof in usage (100%). Removing specific affinity got the load on all cores back to average though. (Average being cores 1-4 being around 50%, while 0 and 5-7 in the range of 0%-5% usage.) I have also not over-clocked my CPU, though it has a built in "auto-clock" that I think caps at 4.1GHz. | |} ---- try ab complete system uopdate(all but bing) at windows update. Also an enabling and installing of other updates. Then go to www.amd.com and download the auto detect tool. check for graphic driver update. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is a work around for Helping Hands if you want to go back to it. You need 2 players with the quest (you and 1 other). Both players target the same NPC; First player starts the heal; Second player starts the heal after the first player. Second player will get credit.. You may need to play with the timing, but this seems to work for folks (you just have to swap back and forth for both of you to get credit). This was working as of 7.4 pre hotfixes/server downtime. Or, you can skip it and go to Tempest Ridge and go from there (including this part for folks who may not know where to go to keep the quests flowing). Personally, I just went to Tempest Ridge. | |} ---- ---- I just went there as well... I might have tried a few times asking for help with it, but no one responded. Ultimately, I think one person loses out because, once you are done with the quest, you can't click the wounded soldiers anymore - so the person that needs the last wounded soldier, won't be able to complete it. I might be wrong, though. In any case, I was able to move on. =) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think that last patch had their AMD "Breakthrough" lol, and it didn't make any difference for me. | |} ---- Only thing this did for me, was make it able so i can run the same in dx11 as i did in dx9, 90 FPS in house, 15 in thyad and avg 60 everywhere else deppending on how much was going on. Running everyhting on absolute lowest, except resolution wich is on "Normal" SLI gainward phantom 680 4gb AMD FX 8350 4.0Ghz 8gb 1600mhz corsair vengance I can`t use SLI either, i just get so many FPS drops at random, and after testing and others reporting the same issue, i disabled 1 card. | |} ---- Are you using Verizon FiOS ? if so, they've been having issues with their DNS server in communication with the WS servers.. Our members are having to change their DNS to Google's DNS (8.8.8.8) inorder to download the patch. | |} ---- NOOO!!! How is anyone supposed to work their way up in ranking if we're facing top-ranked players right off the bat? Let them cry about Q times... this is breaking PvP even more! | |} ---- ----